


Dreaming Of Roomate

by qui309



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui309/pseuds/qui309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Groves has been secretly writing a fanfiction of her roommate and herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of Roomate

 Samantha Groves is a freshman this year. She used to live alone so at first it was hard to get familiar with the other person in the room. She thought she could get used to it, but it seems a little but harder since the other one is  _that_ Sameen Shaw.  _  
_

 Shaw is different from anyone else. She never smiles, never laughs - Oh wait, she laughs when she eats waffles from the cafeteria. It sells the best waffles in this town. Shaw devours it like Bear - a dog which Samantha left at her hometown - and never leaves any whip cream on the dish.

 Anyway, the problem is that Samantha has a crush on her. She is not a girl of hiding those feelings. But if she expresses her love to Shaw directly, it won't be pretty. She knows that she would be dead the time she spells 'L'. She knows that by her instinct. 

 So she decided to find another way. A fanfiction site was the one. Readers will never know Samantha and Shaw really exists. She can make up that she created her own characters. When she realised Shaw could find this out, it was too late. She has already gone through 24 chapters. She just prayed and prayed again to God that Shaw won't find this out on the website, on her computer drive, or anywhere else. 

 However she was not really the faithful kind. 

 " _Is that a fiction of you and me?_ "

 Samantha slowly turned around on her chair. Shaw was standing right in front of her, narrowing her eyes. Some of left sugar powers were hanging below her chin.

 "No no no! It's not... it's not you and me, I mean  _it is_ but it's not.."

 "Give me your laptop."

 Samantha sighed and gave it to Shaw. She took it as fast as stealing and read through the monitor. Her eyes got narrower every second and when Samantha began to think Shaw cannot narrow her eyes more than that, Shaw had her eyes wide open. 

 " _ARE YOU FUCKING ME WITH A STRAP-ON?_!"

 Samantha tried to justify it but at the last moment she closed her mouth shut and just blushed. Looking at that Shaw closed the laptop and threw it on the bed next to her. 

 "How long has it been?"

 "Wha...What long?"

 "This goddamn fic, Groves."

 "Um... ugh... About 5 months?"

 "Damn it." _  
_

 Shaw looks really furious and Samantha has never seen her like this. When she opened her mouth to apologise, Shaw spoke matter-of-factly.

 "You should've just used your fingers."

 "Wha..What?"

 "Why are you writing this?"

 Now Samantha's face is like a well-ripened apple. She opens and closes her mouth for a while and finally she speaks. 

 "Well, you're hot, beautiful, but I never got a chance to tell you, and..." 

 "And...?"

 "And... I... I like you. I mean... I love you. I know writing this without your consent is terrible, but I am really really sorry. I... I think I just thought that writing this could make me close to you. Anyway this is terrible, I am so sorry."

 Then a teardrop trickles down her face.  _Now I'll never be able to speak to her._

 But to her surprise, Shaw bursts into laughter. In embarrassment Samantha looks up to see her. Looking at her face messed with tears, she stops laughing and says one word. 

 "Nerd."

 "You're okay with this?"

 "No, at first I was furious, but you apologised. And damn it, you don't even look like a perv."

 "I'm... I'm not a perv."

 "Yeah, we don't call her a perv when she writes a fic about a strap-on with her roommate in it."

 Hearing the word 'roommate', more teardrops runs on her face. Shaw just groans at that. 

 "Come on, I'm trying to be nice."

 "Are you still mad at me? I'm so sorry. But I..."

 "Okay, okay. I accept your apology. Now it's okay with me. Got it?"

 Nodding slightly, Samantha wipes out her tears, and sniffs pitifully. Shaw laughs again at it and gently drags Samantha's left arm and lead her to her bed. Samantha stares at her in wonder. 

 "What are we doing?"

 Shaw just whispers hot at her ear. 

 "Sex." 

 Now Samantha starts to hiccup and Shaw rolls her eyes at her. Making Samantha sit on her lap and draws her hands to her hips, Shaw continues to speak.

 "And I'll show you how flexible a finger can. You wrote it wrong."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are welcome!


End file.
